


Cactus Keith

by Hexworthy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: A day in the life of Cactus Keith.(Crack treated as a serious fic)
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	Cactus Keith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebhenah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/gifts).



Keith sat on the windowsil, water soaking into the loamy soil and bathed in the sunlight. He was a cactus. There wasn't much to do or say. Keith just sat and looked pretty as the day went by as he grew and tried to produce a flower. There were other plants but only Keith had clothes, the humans had decided a tiny wig and red jacket was a good idea. Not that Keith would know. He was a cactus. Cacti didnt care. Keith just wanted sun and soil. 

Chlorophyll was made. 

Oxygen was released. 

Life was good as a cactus.

"I _still_ can't believe you named that cactus after me!" Keith yelled as they sat round their dinner table. 

"It's like you! Prickely and hard to hug!" Lance laughed as the others tried to keep a straight face. The shared windowsil garden was full of oddly named plants but only Cactus Keith garnered this much drama. 

"I'm not hard to hug! I hug all the time! Don't I Shiro?!" 

"Yes. Totally." Shiro replied, the sarcasm dripping in his voice, which led to Keith screaming as he tried to face plant into the empty plate of food. But, it seemed he wasnt done. 

"And who added the wig and jacket? Lance I bet it was you!" Keith was pointing with a fork. They were _so_ scared, they were _quaking in their boots._ Hunk and Pidge shared a look and immediatley decided to make a tiny knife for Cactus Keith.

He dropped the subject after they said he could name their next houseplant and finished their dinner. The others took their plates out and Keith wondered over to the little plate where Cactus Keith sat on, soaking up the sunlight. He gave his plant counterpart a little pat and fixed the tiny wig. Despite all his talk he liked, even loved, the little plant; wishing for it to grow up big and strong.

"You're gonna grow big and strong and show all the other plants who's boss," he said softly, pointing his finger as if it would help the plant know what was being said. Cactus Keith didnt reply but continued to bathe in the zephyrs. He smiled softly and turned around. Only to find his friends and flat mates looking at him. 

"Awwww, Keithy Pie does care!!" Pidge cooed. 

"Shiro. Hold my plate." Keith lept at Pidge and proceeded to chase her round the flat, threatening her robot to only play MCR music. The others just moved out of his way and had to lean on eachother they were laughing so hard. 

Cactus Keith was stationary. He was a cactus afterall. 


End file.
